the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking Cuties
Cooking Cuties is a children's cooking television series aired on Opera TV. Premise Season 1=The series centres around Audrey Cutie and her sister Diamond, a pair of sisters who wish to present their salami-based cookery to the world. Audrey is the older sister. She wears red, and is the more serious of the duo. Meanwhile, Diamond is the younger sister. She wears green, and is the sillier one of the duo. Her silliness is shown through her refusal to wear any kind of shoe or sock, though this may be because she has a slight foot fetish. The sisters are occasionally joined by Nudie Foodie, a culinary genius who adds to the Cutie sisters' dishes with his knowledge of vegetables and later becomes a love interest to Diamond. The sisters' main rivals are The Brothers Bake, a pair of twin brothers who think that they are the only ones fit to feed Cutieville, despite the poor quality and sour tastes of the food they serve. Barry Bake, the older brother, wears black and prepares all of the food. Bobby Bake, the younger brother, wears white and does the marketing. The formula for this show goes as follows: Audrey and Diamond introduce themselves before receiving an order. When they get this order, they proceed to take the viewer through every step of making the dish. As the dish is put into the oven, an alarm sounds to signify that it is Cu-test time. The Cu-test features a random guest each time, who goes through an obstacle course looking for letters to spell "CUTIE". If this is accomplished (which it always is), then the guest has their face put up on the Cutie Wall of Fame. Back in the kitchen, the cooking continues. When the dish is nearly complete, Diamond goes into the garden to find a garnish. This garden is special, since all of its plants only grow in response to the wiggling of uncovered toes, hence it being named the Barefoot Garden. Diamond opens one of the plants and receives the garnish, which is put on the dish. Now that the order is complete, it is given to the customer. This leads Diamond to realise in horror that, with the food cooked and delivered, it is the dreaded Sink Time. To make this sad time happier, the sisters sing a song and the work is done faster. With the washing up done, the episode is finished. |-|Season 2=Season 2 features several new characters who had previously joined the Cuties in Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness. These include Nudie Foodie, Diamond's husband, the Spirit of Sweet, and Sweetie, one-year-old son of Diamond and Nudie. The Cuties are still opposed by the Brothers Bake, who are now joined by the spirit of their sister Bonnie. The Bakes' food is still reviled by all of Cutieville, except for one person: local health inspector Smith Jonesington. Jonesington prefers the Bakes' food, and will take any excuse to insult the Cuties, though this is revealed to be the result of brainwashing by the Bakes, and he quickly takes the Cuties' side after being freed. Season 2, in terms of recipe difficulty, is more complicated than the simple salami dishes from Season 1. The formula for the second season goes as follows: It begins with the family introducing themselves before they receive an order (in the first half of the season, it is always Smith Jonesington ordering as part of an inspection). When they get the order, the gang sing a brief jingle about cooking. Following this, they get their ingredients out and take the viewer through the cooking process. When the dish is put into the oven to cook, Sweetie pops up to say his catchphrase, "I wanna cook too!". In response to this, the family take him down to the basement of their house to do a Cu-test and earn his Cutie Cooking License. However, Sweetie fails miserably every single time due to being a baby, which the adults never pick up on. After a cut back to the kitchen, the adults say "Oh... maybe next time!", causing Sweetie to unleash a sonic scream. Following this, the chefs continue to prepare the meal (with Diamond and Nudie both going into the Barefoot Garden to get the garnish), until it is finally finished and delivered to the customer. The customer eats the meal and gives their review, with Jonesington always finding a fault with the meal (e.g. it not being hot enough because Sweetie shattered the oven door with his screams, letting the heat out) and using it as an excuse to praise the Bakes. The customer leaves, while the Cutie family begin the dreaded Sink Time. They sing the Silly Scrubbing song to make the work more fun, and soon the work is finished. Afterwards, they discuss the customer's satisfaction. Before Jonesington becomes an ally to the Cuties, the discussion is about what they could do to get the inspector to finally praise them. They say goodbye to the viewer, and the episode ends. Episodes Season 1= * Cuties Day One * Stinky Feet Salami (Foot Week episode) * What's A "Cu-test"? * The Bad Beginning of the Brothers Bake * Nudie Foodie Arriveth * Oh, Deary Me, What A Mess! (Annoyance Week episode) * Sexy Salami (Adult's Week episode) * Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness (movie) |-|Season 2= * Meetie Sweetie Cutie! * Smith Jonesington, At Your Service * Sick of Being Sick * There's Something About Jonesington * The Miraculous Garden * The Inspector and the Chef * Deep in Dreamland * The Better Brothers, By Far! (The Opera Brothers crossover) * The Truth about Everything * Beach Day Afternoon * Cooking Cuties: I Wanna Cook Too (MOVIE) Cast * Iiw Opera - Audrey Cutie, Sweetie Cutie (voice) * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie * Nudie Foodie - Himself * Rosalina Evans - Spirit of Sweet * Peter Opera - Smith Jonesington * Hafu Evans - Barry Bake * Korgot of Earth - Bobby Bake * Gogo Tomago - Bonnie Bake, Customer * Narmoto of Fire, Honey Lemon - Customers Trivia * This series takes place in the same town as Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies. * As of the second season, Cooking Cuties is the only Cutieverse series to cross over with all of the other ones. Videos Category:Opera TV Category:Opera Army Category:TV Shows Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Cutieverse